OpenGriefing
OpenGriefing is a griefing community dedicated to the Team Fortress 2 game. The community is known for uploading most of the known and most powerful exploits of Team Fortress 2, mostly found by members outside the community. The community used to offer a website but now they use a discord server where griefers could share exploits they found or discuss about exploits ranging from an ordinary exploit to a game-breaking exploit. About The channel is run by various members of the team, and uploads different series (most of them centered on the griefing); only a few videos are of talking about the channel/community in general. These series include Tutorial, Griefing, LiveTester, and TV. *'Tutorial' videos showcase an exploit and its required steps to perform. These exploits may be about any game's feature (e.g. a class or a weapon), and even a map. These exploits are performed on a singleplayer server, and sometimes require an additional player as teammate or enemy. *'Griefing' videos are identical in most part to the Tutorial series, the only difference is that the showcased player performs a known exploit on a multiplayer server (a.k.a. against real players). *'LiveTester' videos are identical to the Griefing series, the only difference is that it first showcases a small tutorial about a new exploit at the beginning, and the rest of the video showcases the player making use of it on a multiplayer server. *'TV' videos are commentaries about the channel and/or the community. They may be about the current status of the community or a QnA. The community used to be very active since its beginning until the end of 2014. The rate (not to be confused with rating) on releasing videos has then become lower over the years. History Before OpenGriefing, there was a channel named EngineersGriefingTeam (see link on the info box), which instead of being a community, it was a team. The team / YouTube channel was created on July 14, 2011. Unlike OpenGriefing, EngineersGriefingTeam was founded by 3 persons: Nastykill, FICO and SaSSolino, while OpenGriefing is founded and being run by FICO and Gabrielel , and it still has some of the members from the previous team. That channel's videos were, in most part, tutorials about exploits, and occasionally simple videos about making use of these exploits on multiplayer servers. Due to a problem related to copyrighted songs they used in their videos, the team had to move forward with a different name and a brand new YouTube channel, and becoming an open community so other members could join and support it by sharing exploits and glitches on their Steam Group. On early 2015, said Steam Group, which was accessible for years (even before OpenGriefing was founded), got disabled by Steam moderators for containing threads with reproduction steps to perform an exploit, which is listed as forbidden on the Steam's rules and guidelines. A video was published by OpenGriefing explaining the situation and announcing an upcoming Forum that they've first announced back in late 2014. A few months later, the community finally launched their website where the members can share and discuss about exploits. The forum was also used by administrators/moderators to announce future projects and in-progress videos. As of now the community use a discord server instead for discussing. Forum The community has a forum mainly for griefers to share and discuss about exploits. The forum is also used by administrators/moderators to announce future projects and in-progress videos. In the portal, there are two forums: the Public Forum and the Private Forum. The Public Forum is open for any registered user and the exploits in it are mainly well-known while The Private Forum is only opened for Trusted Members and the exploits in it aren't well known. Trusted member can apply in the subforum titled "Trusted Member Applications" of The Public Forum. The Private Forum is created to keep exploits alive as long as possible by not releasing it to public (leakers). Link: https://opengriefing.pro/ Discord Server As of now , there's no working websites or forums where the community can share or discuss exploits . But the admins have created a discord server where members can join to discuss exploits or have casual conversations with other members .The invite link to the discord server is https://opengriefing.pro/opengriefing-discord/. External links The community has a related new Steam Group. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014